


[Podfic] License to Thrill

by wildwildwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bets & Wagers, Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildwoods/pseuds/wildwildwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's employees bet him the recipe for the most addictive cocoa in the world that he can't find out what the hot blond who comes into his chocolate shop does for a living within the month. He ends up getting far more than he bargained for.</p><p>Podfic of lady_ragnell's fabulous work and #ITPE2014 gift for PuckB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] License to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [License to Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958295) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



 

 

[[D O W N L O A D]](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pn3wua1jctsbjle/License_to_Thrill.mp3)

[ [Audiofic Archive]](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/license-to-thrill)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah, I recorded this for #ITPE! That's a pretty cool Secret Santa-ish podfic exchange for Christmas. "License to thrill" seemeed perfect to record since it's the cutest piece of Merlin fanfic I ever read.
> 
> So PuckB, I hope you enjoy! And everybody else as well of course <3
> 
> The song I used was I wish I was James Bond by Scouting for Girls.


End file.
